Mangekyou
by FenrirSinclair
Summary: Kidnapped by Fugaku Uchiha in order to assist with the coup, Naruto's eyes are removed to ensure that he will regret declining to the aid the coup. Yet, in losing them he gains something greater.


A/N- Sinclair here, I have a scatterbrain that keeps throwing plot bunnies at me. I'm trying to write at least a first chapter for each one of them before I begin to delve into each one separately.

This should be the last one.

My sole reason for this is that when I grow bored of working on an individual story it's nice to work on something else until I grow bored of that, letting me work without growing bored.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day.  
It had all started when he realized he had run out of the cheap ramen he ate as breakfast, and had carried on when he was late to the academy- It wasn't his fault that somebody happened to leave around those red paint cans, how wasn't he supposed to use them to splatter paint the villagers? Iruka-sensei had been mad at him, but he didn't really mind.

Everyone seemed to get mad at him, anyway.

During the weapons throwing practice that jerk Sasuke had thrown all of his kunai perfectly, and everyone was too busy gushing on about how he would be another genius just like his older brother _Itachi_. No one had even noticed his nearly perfect score.

He was ignored. Again and again.  
Naruto didn't let it get him down though, he was used to being ignored whenever he did something remarkable; No one ever really paid attention to him, other than to tell him to go away.

His bad day had crowned on his way home from the academy however; As he had been walking home he had caught the gaze of a man with dark hair and the last thing he could remember was swirling red eyes. Which brought him to his current predicament.

"Hey! Someone let me down and get me out of here!" Naruto yelled, his hands bound by chains that were attached to the ceiling, binding his fingers and preventing him from using the few jutsu he knew.

"Ah, I see that you've awoken, Kyuubi," Came a deep voice from the far side of the dark room. An older looking man with the same red eyes he had seen before he passed out walked into the room, glaring intently into his eyes, "Or should I say Uzumaki Naruto? Though truthfully, both have the same meaning to me."

Unable to understand the older man, Naruto simply wriggled in his chains, "Hey! Let me down! I don't know why you brought me here but the old man will have your head for this, whoever you are!" Said Naruto, blowing a raspberry at the man.

The man seemed to completely ignore everything Naruto had just said, unnerving Naruto by staring into his eyes with his seemingly spinning red ones, "I will offer you one chance Uzumaki Naruto, and you had best accept my offer." He said slowly, but with a tone that demanded obedience.

Naruto frowned, unable to really to really grasp the meaning behind the man's words, "So, uh, what is it that you want then?" He asked, unaware of the smirk on the man's face.

"My name is Uchiha Fugaku, current clan head of the Uchiha clan. Since the founding of Konohagakure, my clan has been there to sacrifice it's men to protect it whenever it was needed; yet for all of our sacrifice we were given nothing in return- No Uchiha has ever worn the Kage's hat, no Uchiha has ever sat in a position of high enough power to influence this village. It is time for that to change!" Said Fugaku passionately, a fire burning in his eyes as he talked, "The Uchiha need to rise from this shallow grave the Senju have cast us into- and for that to happen, a revolution must occur!"

"So you want to make the Uchiha clan stronger or something?" Asked Naruto, really only able to understand half of Fugaku's rant.

"Yes, exactly!" Shouted Fugaku, an obsessed look entering his eyes, "And the first step for that to happen is that the Sandaime needs to die," He said solemnly, his eyes alit with an insane glint.

Naruto, while not understanding most of the conversation up to that point, understood the meaning of those words, "There is no way you can kill the old man! He's the strongest ninja in the village! There's no way I would let you hurt him!" He shouted, struggling futilely against the chains that were binding him.

"The Kyuubi and the Uchiha have always been inexorably linked in the past, and you would still deny your part to play in this takeover?" Asked Fugaku, a dark tone creeping into his voice.

"What does the Kyuubi have to do with anything! The Yondaime killed it eight years ago!" Shouted Naruto, now both scared and angry at the man in front of him.

Fugaku let out a booming laugh, unable to contain the slightly hysterical edge in it, "Of course, your precious Sandaime's law didn't let you learn the truth of your own existence. How pitiful," Said Fugaku, a vicious smirk on his face.

"What? What law? And what does the old man have to do with it?" Demanded Naruto, his fear now replaced by a burning need to know more about himself.

"The law the Sandaime made eight years ago- the law to stop you from learning that the Yondaime did not kill the Kyuubi, as such a feat is impossible, but that he sealed the raging beast into his own son- You, Uzumaki Naruto," Said Fugaku, his eyes relaxing as he clearly reminisced about the past.

Naruto was overcome by far too many emotions all at once to really know how he was feeling- worry that the villagers were right, and that he was a demon- happiness to know that he had a family that had cared about him, even if they were no longer alive- and despair, knowing that the Kyuubi was inside of him. Fugaku trained his eyes back to Naruto however, giving him no time to try and collect himself, "So don't you see! It is your right to exact revenge upon the Sandaime and the ignorant fools of the village! It is your right to be used as the ultimate weapon of the Uchiha against the Senju and their peace loving ways!" Fugaku shouted, a hand reached out towards Naruto as though waiting for him to take it even though Naruto's hands were still chained to the ceiling.

Though much of Naruto wanted to accept Fugaku's offer to take revenge on all those that had hurt him, he knew that there was no way he would take the word of some random stranger who had bound him in chains over the one person who had been kind to him, "There's no way I can accept your offer!" Naruto all but shouted, seemingly shocking Fugaku.

It didn't take long for Fugaku's look of shock to melt into a look of utter malice, "In the Uchiha clan, the deepest sign of shame is to lose one's eyes. It shows that we are unworthy of the sharingan, and that we are worthless as clan members. Though you are not an Uchiha, I feel as though this punishment will be suffice to show you the gravity of the mistake you have just made." He said slowly, drawing a kunai and slowly pointing it towards the now crying Naruto's eyes, before quickly stabbing it forward.

No one heard Naruto's screams of agony underneath the Uchiha clan manor, but that didn't mean that no one knew that he was there.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been having a rather quiet night, one so simple he had actually had enough time to sit back and enjoy a cup of tea, before preparing to read a chapter of Icha Icha paradise, something he had long hoped to do while sitting at his desk. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Hiruzen pulled the book out of his desk and began to enjoy the simplicity of the smut.

It was after he had read an entire chapter that he realized that something must be terribly wrong. Every single time he had tried to read some of his Icha Icha books, someone would barge in and good-naturedly ruin his chance at relaxation. That no one had disturbed him yet made the old kage worried immensely.

"Hokage-sama!"

And here was the no-doubt immense crisis he would have to resolve. With a sigh, Hiruzen straightened himself out and slid his book back into his desk just as Itachi Uchiha of all people dashed madly into his office.

"Is something the matter Itachi?" Asked the Sandaime, looking over Itachi's ragged appearance.

"Hokage-sama, it's my father! He's stepped up his plans, he-" Itachi ranted out, sounding both immensely out of breath and panicked.

"Collect yourself, Itachi-kun. It is not an ANBU's place to panic," Gently chided the Sandaime, though the intense look he gave Itachi seemed to indicate that he was just as worried.

Itachi gave another couple of ragged breaths before nodding and sighing deeply, "My father has captured Uzumaki Naruto, and plans to try and use the Kyuubi to aid in his coup." He said solemnly, his body relaxing as he explained, "The last I saw of the boy was his unconscious body being dragged into the secret room beneath our manor. I came as fast as I could without alerting suspicion."

Sarutobi's body had frozen with fear, both for the sake of his successor's son and that the Kyuubi might be released on the village as it had been years ago, "Itachi. We had discussed trying to finds a means of peace in order to prevent civil war, and I am sorry to say such a time is now over."

Itachi looked a little confused, "Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi frowned, all too aware of the consequences of the actions he was about to take, "I am assigning you a mission that will last you the rest of your life Itachi." At this, Itachi seemingly realized what was going on and took on a solemn appearance,"You must eliminate the Uchiha clan from the village of Konohagakure, save Uzumaki Naruto, and then must spend the rest of your life as a criminal for both aforementioned reasons. Do this, and Konoha will be spared a bloody war."

Itachi frowned and turned, walking past the Sandaime's desk and looking over the village, "Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama?" He asked monotonously, his eyes glancing in the direction of the Uchiha district.

Sarutobi nodded, "Of course, Itachi."

"I love Konohagakure, everything about it. I've devoted my life to this village, placing it above everything I know. But what you ask.. I don't think I could kill my little brother. He's had nothing to do with the coup," Said Itachi slowly, looking out one of the windows in the Hokage's office, afraid to look at the Sandaime.

"If I were to allow you to spare Sasuke, then you would be able to fulfill the mission?" Asked the Sandaime, sighing as he sat down.

"Yes, so long as you make sure that Danzo never gets his hands on Sasuke." Said Itachi, turning to leave the room after seeing the Sandaime nod in agreement.

Watching Itachi close the door behind him, Sarutobi sighed in helplessness, before realizing that his icha icha paradise was still on his desk. Glaring at the book in irritation he picked it up and with a small burst of chakra, lit it on fire.

Watching the small blaze, he reflected on the will of fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blackness, emptiness, nothing.

That was all Naruto Uzumaki knew now, feeling the blood drip down his face from where the eyeballs that had once been in his head had been torn out. The pain had been unimaginable at first, but over the hours of being chained, his body had long grown numb. His hope that the Hokage would sweep in and save him had long died, leaving him to his thoughts of darkness; now matched by the blackness he saw.

After slashing and digging his eyes out with a kunai, Fugaku had left him there, chained up and alone.

With his entire being numb, his heart and mind in shambles, Naruto smiled slightly as a bit of blood dripped down his face and into his mouth.

The taste was a reminder that he was still alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was with a sad smile that Itachi walked into the Uchiha complex, knowing that the arrogance of his clan was what had made them choose to not have any guards. As he walked into the busiest section of the complex he closed his eyes and steadied his closed fists, letting his face become emotionless. He only had one hour before Sasuke would return from his extra training. He had to complete his mission before then.

When Itachi opened his eyes, only the emotionless face of a killer remained.

Uchiha Kousuke, a long-time acquaintance of Itachi's raised his hand in greeting and approached him, "Hey Itachi, I heard that you were-"

Kousuke's voice died with him, as Itachi threw a kunai into his throat with perfect accuracy. Ignoring the blood spurting out of the man's throat, Itachi threw seven more kunai at the shocked Uchiha that were around him, scoring deep into the throat of each and every one. As blood pooled at his feet, a scream suddenly echoed from behind him.

Uchiha Kimiko, the one person Itachi had ever had romantic feelings towards stood there, hands to her mouth as she stared at him in shock. Drawing his ninjato, Itachi dashed towards her, his arm a blur.

His only comfort as Kimiko's head rolled before his feet was that she had not suffered long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Senna was bored.

Even though she was of age to enter the academy, her parents had insisted she wait another year before she joined, saying that they had wanted more time with her before she grew up too fast.

Senna just thought that they didn't want her to enter the academy the same year that Sasuke did, knowing that if she did better then him Fugaku-sama would be angry with them. So every day she explored the Uchiha complex, having long grown bored of sitting around in her room everyday. She had found all of the best hiding places inside the clan, giggling to herself as she watched her parents look around for her, unable to find her even with their sharingan.

After spending the whole day once again meandering about the complex with nothing to do, Senna returned home at the time she normally did, knowing that her mother would be making dinner. A sudden scream in the distance made her notice that the complex's streets seemed to be deader than usual.

Slightly worried, she rushed home, only to smile when she saw her mother's figure at the door.

"Senna-chan!" Her mother all but screamed, running forward and scooping her into her arms.

"What is it, Kaa-san?" Asked Senna, wondering why her mother was looking so distraught,

Senna's mother seemed to cry for a little bit before stopping herself and staring into Senna's eyes, making the young girl startle when she realized her mother's sharingan was out, "Remember that hiding spot you found a couple weeks ago? The one your father and I never found?"

"Yes!" Said Senna excitedly, happy to remember her secret spot that had baffled her parents.

"Go hide there! And don't come out for anyone! Don't come out until morning or until you see someone you know you're safe with! Okay?" Demanded her Mother, her gaze unrelenting.

Senna nodded, confused about what her mother wanted but listening all the same.

"Good. Now always remember, your father and I love you very much," Said her mother, crying suddenly, before pushing Senna away, "Now, go hide and let no one find you!"

Unable to help but smile as she watched Senna run off into the distance, Uchiha Kaya frowned as she looked back into her house at the body of her husband, who had been brutally cut apart.

It was only too late that she noticed the mangekyou sharingan eyes staring back at her from the darkness of her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having grown used to the silence he had been left in, Naruto's ears immediately picked up on the sound of a scuffle going on somewhere above him. There was the sound of a body hitting the floor, before a loud banging noise emanated not far from where he was.

"ITACHI! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TO YOUR CLAN!?" Shouted Fugaku's voice, as Naruto heard the man running towards him.

"How dare I? How dare you, father. Trying to backstab the heart of the village and tear it apart?" Came a much quieter, calmer voice which Naruto assumed was this 'Itachi's'.

"The Uchiha deserve to rule Konoha! Since the times of Madara, we've been living in the shadow of the Senju! Just as he thought, we need to take our place, one way or another!" Shouted Fugaku, this time from behind him. Naruto could feel the sharp blade of a kunai being placed to his throat.

"Come any closer to me, _son_, and your precious Hokage's little pet will die!" Said Fugaku maniacally, drawing blood as he pressed the kunai closer to Naruto.

"I pity you, tou-san." Was all Itachi said, his voice emanating from directly in front of Naruto now.

The was a long silence before Fugaku inhaled sharply, "Those eyes, Itachi.. have you attained-"

Fugaku however, was cut off by Itachi, "**Tsukuyomi**," Was all he said, and to Naruto's shock he felt Fugaku fall over behind him, the kunai that had been held at his throat sliding past it harmlessly.

"I apologize for all of this Naruto-kun, the Hokage ordered me here to rescue you sooner, but I was delayed," Explained Itachi, frowning as he took Naruto's appearance in. Naruto's eye's had been cut out poorly, with small amounts of eyeball remaining in their sockets. Two identical bloodstreams had poured down both sides of his face, coating his neck and clothes in blood.

"I thought that no one would come for me," Said Naruto sadly, having felt truly abandoned on the darkness.

"The hokage would never abandon you, Naruto-kun," Said Itachi, trying to comfort the boy as best he could, despite feeling as though he himself was the one in need of comfort.

"That's because of the Kyuubi, isn't it?" Asked Naruto quietly, having had hours to brood on what Fugaku said in the dark.

"Kyuubi is but a part of who you are, Naruto. You are also the son of the greatest hokage the village has ever had, as well as the greatest hero this village has ever had. Be keeping the Kyuubi locked away, you prevent the death of us all. Someday, you will be a great shinobi," Said Itachi calmly, staring at the ground out of shame at his father's actions.

"AND HOW WILL I EVER BE A SHINOBI WHEN I'M BLIND!" Shouted Naruto, his voice cracking as Itachi winced at the depression and desperation in Naruto's voice.

"What if I told you I could restore your sight?" Asked Itachi, staring down at his father's unconscious body.

"You can?" Asked Naruto, his voice filled with hope as he smiled slightly.

"Of course I can, just let me get you down from these chains first," Said Itachi, smiling despite the hatred he felt towards himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now then, I'm not exactly a medic-nin myself, but i've seen enough operate to think this operation a success. Open your eyes, Naruto-kun." Instructed Itachi, helping Naruto sit up from where he had been laying down.

Naruto did as he was told, unable to stop the smile from coming to his face as he took in his surroundings. He was in the first floor of what appeared to be a large house, pictures of Itachi lining the wall. After a moment he realized that he could see much farther than he used to be able too, making out the small details in a picture across the room, even in the darkness.

"Why can I see so much better, Itachi?" Asked Naruto in a daze, unable to take in everything all at once.

"The only eyes that were on hand were, well, look for yourself," Said Itachi slowly, raising a mirror to Naruto.

Looking into the mirror, Naruto gasped. His eyes were red, with three black tomoe in each one, spinning slowly every once in awhile. He also had a long scar across his eyes horizontally, from one temple to the other.

"Why are my eyes so, well, awesome!" Shouted Naruto, unable to contain his excitement.

Raising his new eyes to meet Itachi's, Naruto frowned when he saw that Itachi's red eyes seems to have a black shuriken in the middle before he heard what Itachi said.

"**Tsukuyomi**."

'_Sharingan, Mangekyou._

_You must.. kill your best friend._

_It was Danzo, Itachi, he wanted both of my eyes.._

_Take it, you're the only one I trust._

_Big brother, when will you play with me again?_

_Foolish little brother.. If you seek vengeance you must cling to hatred.. _

_I love Konohagakure, and I swear to always protect it._

_Welcome to ANBU, kid. I hope you're ready to throw away your old life._

_Kakashi-san, why do you always stare at that stone?_

_Those who are trash are those who abandon their teammates..._

_No matter what, I won't let anything happen to Sasuke, I'll always protect my little brother'_

Naruto blinked as he suddenly realized that he was once again sitting in the first floor of the Uchiha manor, unable to stop the sudden flow of memories that weren't his as they asserted themselves to his thoughts.

"Promise me one thing, Naruto-kun." Said Itachi, shocking Naruto who hadn't seen him standing by the door behind him.

"Of course, Itachi!" Said Naruto, still unable to stop the sudden flow of information to his brain.

"Keep Sasuke on the right path," Said Itachi solemnly, before disappearing in what Naruto belatedly realized was a shunshin, making him wonder how he recognized it, as he had no idea what a shunshin was, before Naruto saw his vision grow dark.

* * *

A/N- Sharingan!Naruto fic this be, if you couldn't tell.

I also have big plans for my OC- Senna.

Tell next time, R&R~


End file.
